1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-38254 (JP 2002-38254 A) has disclosed a technology of placing a mask on the top face of a substrate containing an opening and growing a conductive film on the top face of the substrate through the mask. As a result, a patterned conductive film can be formed on the top face of the substrate.
When manufacturing a mask disclosed in the JP 2002-38254 A, a manufacturing error occurs in the size of its opening portion. Further, when placing the mask on the top face of a substrate as described in the JP 2002-38254 A, an error occurs in its placing position. Due to influences of these errors, it is difficult to form the conductive film at a high precision according to the technology of the JP 2002-38254 A.